The Goblin Groom
by TwiliPlushie
Summary: A Labyrinth and Corpse Bride parody. One day in the park, Sarah accidentally marries Jareth and is dragged to the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Um…Hi? This is my second fanfic and first Labyrinth fic. I love Tim Burton and Jim Henson, so I put them together. I should be working on 'Invader of the Opera', but this is just too much fun. I hope you like it.

Goblin Groom: A Labyrinth and Corpse Bride parody/crossover thing.

Sarah quietly closed the front door behind her so her step-mother wouldn't hear her leave. "Merlin!" she called, "Merlin, come here." A fluffy sheepdog trotted to her from behind the house. "Come on." She beckoned as she walked to her favorite park.

Crossing the stone bridge, she pulled off her backpack and pulled out a pale dress and a dark blue book. She slipped the dress on over her everyday clothes and put the book in the dress's pocket. Merlin sat on his favorite bench.

"Okay, Merlin this is my favorite part so far. I'm the heroine, Alexandria, and um…that" she pointed to a short, thin tree with gold colored leaves, "with be her love-interest, whose name I can't pronounce. It's my favorite because the girl proposes to the boy. Ready?" Sarah just sighed when the dog gave her a blank stare.

She cleared her throat and recited to the tree, "With this hand," she lifted her right hand, "I with lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." She broke a branch off a nearby bush and pretended to light a twig like a candle. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." She slid a ring off her finger and said "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." She slid her plastic mood ring into a lower branch that was at shoulder height.

Suddenly, a breeze swept through the park and made the trees rustle. A white barn owl in the tree in front of her hooted. Merlin barked and ran across the bridge. She gasped as the owl flew towards her face. She closed her eyes and covered her head. The owl landed on the ground and turned in to man with odd blonde hair and odder eyes. He was wearing grey tights and a white, open billowy shirt with an amulet peeking out. He put a gloved fist on his waist and said with a smirk, "Why Sarah, of course I do."

More Author's Notes:

You like? Yes? No? Should I do more? I did something different then my first story and I think I like it better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thank you SO much for the reviews! On the first day too! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this. I guess I'm not so lame after all! Remember, the labyrinth run never happened!

Sarah gasped. She had no clues as to who this man was or how he knew her, but apparently she just proposed to him. Not knowing what else to do, she ran.

As she was making a break for the bridge, she tripped over her bag. The blonde man sarcastically sighed and walked over to her. Sarah quickly scrambled to get up as he approached. She was able to get halfway across the bridge before he caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He stared into her green eyes and said, "I think I'll kiss the bride."

And then she fainted.

______________________________

When Sarah came to her senses, she was in a large room filled with short green creatures having a party. She gasped as one looked right at her. She was sitting in the middle of the room on some dirty throw pillows. The ugly creature laughed and elbowed another one. Now most of the monster that weren't completely drunk were looking at her.

"What's going on?" She called. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Underground," Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and sitting on the only chair was the strange man who said 'I do'. He had one leg up over the arm and was tapping a riding crop on his boot. "where the goblins live."

Sarah looked surprised. "Goblins? And who and you?"

The man laughed. "I'm their king."

"The Goblin king? Then what am I doing here?" She asked.

He only laughed again. "Why, you asked me to marry you! Can't you remember, Sarah? You said the vows to me." The goblin king smirked.

Sarah thought back to the lines she recited. She didn't know they were real. "I did!" She said under her breath. 'I got to get out of here' she thought. She stood up and ran for the only door she could find.

Author's notes: Ah. Another short chapter. I'm sorry. I just work that way. Helps me update faster. Anyway, I forgot to disclaim. I don't own Labyrinth. (Big shock there, right?) I'm not Tim Burton, no matter how many times I asked my mom if I could change my name. Tim not a very girly name anyway.

I wish you would review right now!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thank you SO much for the reviews and the alerts! I feel so loved. P.S. (because some people asked) Labyrinth NEVER happened. Sarah never wished Toby away. She never read the book. Instead, she read Corpse Bride. That's what I'm getting at.

Sarah had reached the outside of the castle beyond the goblin city. She gazed out at the city before her. It was small, but past the walls, she could see mountains of what looked like garbage. She scoffed in despair and kicked an empty milk bottle that was by her foot. "It's not fair!" She yelled. The bottle rolled down the castle's steps and onto the dirt of the streets. It rolled twice before being stopped by a boot.

Sarah looked up when the sound of the rolling stopped. There he was, the Goblin King, smirking as she was already used to. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, 'not fair'?"

Sarah made a small sound of frustration that the Goblin King thought was adorable. "I-You-but- how?" She tried to speak, but she was still overcome by shock.

"Come Sarah, I'll show you something," He reached up a gloved hand to her. She took it carefully and let him guide her down the stone steps. She looked at the ground, but couldn't help but notice how every step got her closer to him. "This way," He looped her arm in his and led her around the side of the castle.

Sarah didn't stop him from taking her arm. Her eyes were wide. 'Am I really being escorted by the Goblin King? Is this real?'

They came across a large gold iron gate. It was tall and had a beautiful floral design on the top. It was locked with a lock that was the size of Sarah's hand. The king placed his right hand on the lock and the gate swung open.

Traveling through the opening, Sarah and the man were now in a garden filled with gold roses. The setting sun reflected the gold and the garden filled with a soft sense of warmth. The king smiled as they followed the path to a tree in the center. In the shade of its thick leaves, a grey stone bench sat next to the trunk.

He released her and sat at one end of the bench. Looking at her, he patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit.

Sarah restrained from rolling her eyes, and sat on the cold stone. The cold didn't go right through as she remembered she was wearing her jeans under her dress. She felt silly in her cheap make-believe dress next to his regal outfit.

Sarah self-consciously tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She looked up at his smiling face then looked away as their eyes met. He chuckled and took her left hand from her lap and held it in his gloved hand.

"I'm glad you're here, dear Sarah."

"Why? I barely know you. I know you're the Goblin King, but I still don't know your name." She gulped. If she was married to him, they should get to know each other.

He chuckled. "It's Jareth. Pleasure to meet you." He lifted her still encompassed hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. He raised his eyes to meet hers as Sarah took a sharp breath.

"Um, nice to meet you too." She said quickly and pulled her hand from his.

Jareth looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have something for you."

"For me?" She said in disbelief.

"Think of it as a wedding gift." He tapped him thigh twice.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, wondering what that signal meant. Suddenly a big, furry face started to lick her cheek. "Merlin!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Merlin. How did you get here?" She turn to Jareth, "Oh, thank you." She giggled as the dog covered her face with kisses. "Good thing my step-mother's not here. She hated Merlin."

Jareth smiled. "Thank goodness she'll never meet me."

Sarah also smiled at the thought of Jareth meeting her step-mom. "Thank goodness…" She agreed. "But you would like my father. And I guess Toby isn't that bad…"

Jareth's smile faltered. "Sarah, you're married to me now."

Sarah tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm really married to you? Husband and wife?"

"Naturally."

"Then…isn't this our…honeymoon?" She asked carefully. She wasn't sure she was ready for this kind of stuff yet.

He gave her a knowing smile. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Sarah internally cringed.

AN: Yes! Finally an update! 'bout time. I'm SO sorry. I kinda stopped for a while. But I rented (cuz no one will buy it for me) Labyrinth today, so watching it reminded me of this. Hopefully you like this installment.

Please tell me anything about the story or my writing or my updating. If you want me to update faster or at all, E-mail me or message me. I'll try to do it A.S.A.P.!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I left you like that. What a horrid place to stop. I should have updated sooner. WAY sooner. And many thank you's to Athena's Avatar and black moon inu for the great reviews. They were very helpful. Shall we continue?

---~---

Sarah jumped off her seat, realization hitting her brain. This wasn't just a silly day dream; she was really stolen away to this Goblin Kingdom and had just become the Goblin Queen. She quickly tried to explain, "It's not that I'm not flattered by all this, but I should really get home."

The king looked disappointed. "Now come come, Sarah. Are you seriously going to say you don't wish to stay with me? I'm sorry, but it's a little too late. The marriage is going to be final soon."

"When?" She asked loudly.

"As soon as you agree to it. Which I think will happen sooner than you think." Jareth then stood up too, towering over her.

She took a steady breath. "What if I say no?"

Anger flared behind his eyes for a moment before the anger was gone. He then slyly said, "Then you'll have to find your way out of my Labyrinth before the thirteen hours are over."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Can I see this labyrinth?"

Jareth smiled and they appeared in a high tower looking over the huge maze. The trip left Sarah feeling slightly dizzy, but she could tell they were in a study of sorts. She looked over to Jareth who had a foot on the windowsill and was pointing to a far away field. "There's the exit. Do you still want to try?"

Sarah joined him at the window. She felt his eyes on her, but she kept her cool. "It doesn't look that far." She hoped she sounded confident.

He reached out and began to twirl a strand of her hair in his fingers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarah was nervous about the proximity, but she almost caught the hint of sadness in his voice. She turned to look at him. His lips were in a firm line, but his eyes betrayed him. As she stared in to his eyes, his face slowly moved toward hers. Sarah let her eyes flutter closed. She felt his breath on her ear as he spoke, "You could stay here and live you dreams…"

Sarah came to her senses at backed away. "Yes, I'm sure." He sighed and twisted his hand and a clear orb appeared. He began to twirl it around his hands. Before she could blink, they were outside again, at the gate into the Goblin City.

"Sarah, Take this with you. If you want to forfeit and live with me or if you ever need my help in any way, just smash it." He handed it to her. As she looked at it, it suddenly was filled with a dark black fog. She put it in the pocket of her dress. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, or you'll be trapped here forever." Sarah watched as he slowly disappeared to become a floating clock counting up to thirteen.

Sarah sighed. She looked over the large piles of trash and made her way towards them.

---~---

You know, I'm not very good at this longer chapter stuff. Um… I want to hear your ideas about these things:

What should Sarah's age be? I was picturing her being 15-16, but wasn't she more like 13 in the movie?

Should I change the rating? I'm not sure where this will lead, but thinking about the ball scene, I'm wondering just how far Jareth will take Sarah.

Do you want the Labyrinth exactly like the movie? Because I was going to take some creative license and make it more Burton-ish and dark. That's just how I roll. But if you want it the same…

P.S. Thank Athena's Avatar for the plot's direction!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. It's football season, and you know what that means? My family goes to watch my brother play, leaving me here at home to write this story for you.

P.S. This is a T chapter…

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

-Evanescence

While climbing over the first mound of trash, Sarah saw the sun was about to set soon. 'Great,' she thought, 'now I get to find my way in the dark.' She carefully stepped down the hill of rubbish and onto a narrow path carved between the trash. As she made her way along, she ran head on into a spider web spun between the walkway. She squeaked in surprise.

Sarah quickly brushed herself off and pulled her hair out of the clip that kept it half up. She then redid it so the clip was now keeping the hair out of her eyes.

As Sarah began down the path again, making sure to stay clear of spider webs, a little goblin woman called out to her, making her jump. Sarah hadn't seen her before because the woman was also covered in cobwebs and had trash pilled on her hunched back. "You!" the woman called again. "Where are you going?" She asked angrily.

"I'm trying to find my way out of this Labyrinth." Sarah replied.

The junk woman grabbed Sarah's hand. "Why you want to do that? Here, come inside. I'll show you something."

Before Sarah could say anything she was being dragged through a door. As though she never went to the park that day, she was at her house, in her living room. She heard her step-mother call her. Before she could answer, the front door opened and she saw her own face peek in. "Yes?" the double called back.

Realizing the junk woman was still there, she figured this must be a vision.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going? I told you you have to babysit later tonight." Her step mother, Karen, appeared from the kitchen looking angry.

Sarah rolled her eyes and let her whole body in the door. "I'm only going to the park for a while." The other Sarah whined.

Real Sarah remembered this. It was only a week ago.

"Oh, no you're not. We're leaving soon and your father and I don't want to be late this time."

Sarah stomped her foot. "I can never have any fun!" She yelled while she stormed up the stairs to her room where she slammed her door.

Real Sarah watched as her step mother just went back into the kitchen like nothing happened. Before Sarah could follow Karen, she was suddenly at her school. Looking over the classroom of kids, she saw herself sitting close to the back, reading a large book while her classmates talked loudly around her.

When the bell rang, most of the kids and the teacher left the room. Only Sarah and a group of three remained. The kids quickly picked up the book Sarah was trying to put away.

"What'cha readin'?" The first asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied, attempting to take the book back.

"What's your problem anyway? I thought kids who read were supposed to be smart," said the second, who was a girl. Sarah had envied this girl, Natalie, since she had first seen her. She was so pretty and boys would talk to her often.

The other kids laughed. Finally Sarah was able to grab the book back and quickly exited the room before she could be teased any longer. She could hear the kids laughing.

Sarah knew her classmates would mock her, but only a few would do it to her face.

Suddenly the school faded away and her old house appeared around her. Her stomach flipped. She knew what day this was.

The back of the skull tingled, her hands began to shake and her eyes watered.

Melinda, Sarah's mother, swiftly came down the staircase with a suitcase in hand. When she reached for the front doorknob, a little girl in a pink nightgown appeared at the top of the steps. "Mommy!" She cried. Her mother paused for a moment but squeezed her eyes shut and opened the door. "Mommy, wait!" The girl screamed, falling to her knees. "Mama! No!" She burst in to tears as her mom fled the house and ran to the taxi waiting outside on the street, leaving to door wide open.

The cries of her father were heard for the bedroom. The Real Sarah's throat felt like it was closing.

"See?" The old junk woman told her as the scene slowly melted away. "Why would you want to go back there? You were never happy. Stay here." The woman had disappeared, but the voice echoed in her ears.

"We would let you do what you wanted." Sarah was in a dim room lit by candles.

"We would treat you well." Sarah's eyes adjusted to the lighting. She could tell the room was large with an unlit fire place, a couch, a bookcase, and a bed.

"We would _love_ you…" Gloved hands touched Sarah from behind. She gasped. One was on her shoulder, the other at her waist. They were stroking her softly. It was the first time anyone touched her like this. Then Sarah felt someone's chest against her back and a chin on the other shoulder. The person's long hair tickled her neck. She saw his face. It was Jareth.

Jareth began to stoke his nose up and down her neck, smelling her. His hand left her shoulder and began to stroke her hair. He grabbed a handful and smelled it. The hand on her side was roaming down her hip and her stomach.

Sarah's mind couldn't function. These things were happening too fast. She could feel her breath get heavier; her eyelids grew heavy, and tilted her head for Jareth to continue easier.

She felt Jareth's lips touch her. The tip of his tongue tasted her neck. He suddenly bit her.

Sarah's eyes snapped open though she didn't know they were closed. She was now aware of his arm wrapped around her waist and the other grabbing her shoulder. He was biting her.

"Jareth?" She scarcely whispered. Looking at his arm, she noticed something weird about it. It seemed darker than what she remembered. It was also much furrier.

Jareth bit her again, harder. Sarah winced. She felt him draw blood.

Quickly, she fought her way from him. Now, she could look at him fully, she knew understood what was going on.

Jareth's arm wasn't the only thing dark and hairy. Instead of legs where they should have been, were the legs of a spider. Although he had the same face as Jareth, it had four red eyes and sharp teeth.

Sarah screamed. The monster fully transformed into an immense spider. It screamed back. At the sound of its cry, millions of little spiders crawled out of the room's every shadow.

She quickly grabbed a torch that was hanging from the wall. She threw it at the spiders. They made little shrieks as the burned away. She grabbed another and lit the bookcase on fire and knocked it over. The room was now burning down. Sarah ran for the only door, hoping for a way out. She came out the door the junk woman dragged her through. She kept running as the trash around her lit on fire.

She was grabbed and tripped by the big spider from before, yelling in a shrill voice , "No! Don't leave me! I need-" Before he could finish, he burst into flame. Sarah screamed and ran from the burning rubbish.

When she reached the end of the trash, she could see the path lead into a dark forest ahead. Wishing she had a light, she entered the woods.

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you,  
My heart will be broken

-Madonna

Longer chapter? Yes! What do you think? I've written outlines for the rest of the story and drew pictures to go along…though they're no good…I know what's gonna happen! Yay! No more Writers block!

Updates are going to be semi-regular now with football games. I hope. Oh, and Review! PLEASE! This would make schooldays seem brighter. I'm dying to hear from you! Yes, you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey Kiddies! Its me again! Schools been keeping me busy, but I love ya so much, I wrote another chapter.

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture

-Hannah Montana

Finding her way in the darkness, Sarah couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened to her. No one had ever touched her that way. Nothing had ever made her feel that way. She had felt so wanted; so needed. She liked it.

'Stop it, Sarah. Jareth's evil and that spider only wanted to eat you…So why do I miss it?'

'Sure, he's really cute, British and tall, but he's old. Creepy. I'm only sixteen for crying out loud. Can he really like me?' Sarah felt a blush spread on her face.

She pondered over her feeling for what felt like a long time before she could feel the temperature getting hotter. She took of her ruined dress, glad she had a t-shirt underneath.

Soon after taking off the dress, she smelled an awful smell. As she walked, the smell only got stronger. In the distance, she could see a bog releasing bubbles of the horrible stench. Sarah couldn't but plug her nose.

She found a bridge across the pool. She quickly approached it, as to get out of the stench sooner.

A fox like creature with a coat, hat and eye-patch came out of a little cave and stopped her a sword point.

"None may pass here without my permission!" He yelled fiercely. "By order of the King!"

"The king? But I gotta get through this Labyrinth." She told him, hoping he would lower his sword.

" By thyself, fair lady? In this darkness? Never! I shall not let you pass unless you gain an companion." He finally lowered his sword and put it away.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Will you come with me?"

The fox seemed to be caught off guard. "Well…I'm…Alright!" He agreed. "Here, My lady, carry this." He handed her an empty black bag and she slung it over her shoulder. She put the dress inside along with her crystal.

Sarah and the fox, whose name she learned was Sir Didymus, made their way through the wilderness, Didymus showing her the way.

After traveling through shady forest for a long time, Sarah was feeling worn out already. Her new companion was talking about previous adventures though she wasn't listening hard.

Eventually, the forest was growing brighter. And hotter. Sarah could feel herself sweat. Every time Sarah asked Didymus if they could stop, he would go on about perseverance and strength.

As she was thinking about ditching Didymus in favor of a break, a hairy red creature jumped out in front of her. She made a startled sound as more fell down from trees, yelling and calling. A few grabbed her limps and tried to carry her away. She screamed. She saw the first one's head fall off.

"My Lady, Fear not, I am here!" With his call, Sir Didymus sliced at the monsters' limbs. He hacked until he grabbed Sarah's arm and led her away for the site quickly. "There is a door just far yonder." He let go of her when they reached two doors, one with a pig knocker, one with a sheep. She felt a strange feeling. As though they were watching her. She chose the sheep knocker. Didymus nodded his approval as she knock on the door and the door swung open to reveal the path continued between two rows of hedges. She stepped though, happy to be out of the humid forest.

I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

-U2

AN: Hmm…I don't think I'm a very good author. Darn. Oh, well. Ha.

The lyrics are kinda insight to what Jareth is feeling/thinking. They might also have to do with Sarah, but mostly Jareth.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the whole not updating for ions thing. Not sure if anyone cares anyway. My story sucks. But I guess I will strive to make it better! If only someone were to, I don't know, do some fan art or leave reviews, then maybe I would feel like I were liked.

Sarah and Sir Didymus stepped into a hedge maze. Sarah looked around. The climate and weather changed just by stepping through the door. "Wow, it's like spring out here," She said. She looked around the corners both ways. "Do you know which way to go from here?"

Didymus looked around and sniffed the air. "I am ever so sorry, fair maiden. I do not."

"Great," Sarah murmured. "Well, let's go this way," She said pointing to the left.

The fox steered the dog to the left and they went on their way. Sarah decided to start a conversation before Didymus started another story. "So, Didymus, the king, does he kidnap people often?"

"Of course, it has been a long time but King Jareth takes unwanted children."

Sarah was disgusted. He kidnaps children. Unwanted children. Does that mean she was unwanted? "But what about me? Why did he kidnap me?"

Didymus thought about that. "Well, I…it…well," he tried. "Did you call him in any way?"

She thought back to the park. "I recited some wedding vows from a book and I think he took that as a proposal."

Didymus nodded his head, deep in thought. "Magic words," He mumbled.

"What? Magic words?" Sarah didn't understand. They were just some silly lines from a silly book.

"That's right, if they were magic words, then it seems like this is your only way out. Otherwise it seems as though…My queen!" He stopped everything to bow before her.

Sarah looked around awkwardly. She didn't know what to do. "Um…at ease?"

Didymus got back onto Ambrose' s back. "With this knowledge, my sworn duty to protect is now doubled, My Queen! No harm shall fall upon you, this I swear!" As he finished, a loud roar was heard in the distance. Ambrose let out a yelp and ran in the opposite direction. "Ambrose!" He yelled.

Sarah tried to follow them, but quickly got lost in the hedges. She heard the roaring again, much louder. She carefully peeked around the corner of a hedge wall to see a large creature hanging upside down. Little creatures Sarah assumed to be goblins were tormenting him with sticks holding pink creatures that bit at him. Sarah instantly felt pity for the poor monster, so she looked around for something to distract the goblins with. At her feet, she saw a large rock. She tried to lift it, but her strength failed. She instead rolled towards the closest goblin. Like dominos, the first fell onto the second, causing the others to fall over. They were shocked and ran away in a tizzy.

After the goblin left, Sarah approached the monster. He was breathing heavy through his mouth. She reached up to touch him, but he got scared and growled. "Hey, I'm going to try to help you. Now just hold still." She found the knot in the rope that was tied to the tree. "My name's Sarah."

"Sawah?" His voice was deep and gruff. "Sawah fwiend?"

"Yes, Sarah is your friend." She started untying the knot. It came undone quickly. So quickly, she couldn't ease it down gentle and slow. The monster had fallen head first to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She rushed over to him.

He sat up as though the fall didn't bother him. He smiled up at her. "Ludo."

"Is that your name? Ludo?" Sarah asked as she scratched the back of his ears. Merlin loved when she did that.

"Ludo thank Sawah." He reached to hug her. Sarah knew that was a bad idea. She took a step back.

Luckily, Didymus rode in through the entrance Sara came though before. "Ah, there thou art, my Queen. Please pardon Ambrose. He is a bit of a coward."

Sarah smiled. "Sure. Didymus, this is Ludo. Ludo, Didymus."

Didymus took a whiff of air. "Greetings Sir Ludo! Hast thou also sworn to protected our dear Queen?"

Ludo looked at Sarah. "Qween Sawah."

"How grand! Let us fight as one and be brothers henceforth!"

"Ludo has bwother."

Sarah smiled. "Now let's move forward, then."

The maze was tricky and soon Sarah was feeling frustrated. She knew she only had thirteen hours, minus however many had already passed.

After what Sarah felt was hours, she finally saw a door ahead. "That must be the way out!" She ran towards it. Before she reached it, she tripped. Looking down, she saw a vine wrapped around her ankle. She felt in pulling her toward the hedge. She panicked and screamed. Pulling on the vine, she barely noticed more emerging from the bush. Didymus and Ludo tried to help, Didymus with his sword, Ludo with his strength. It was all useless. She was pulled underneath the bus and all she saw was black.

Merry Christmas. Thanks for the reviews. And an extra super thanks to Lyn Harkeran.


End file.
